Truth or Lie?
by kurenaitennyo
Summary: What happens when Sunako finds herself in a bed with Kyohei? Chaos runs wild and nervous atmosphere surrounds the house. But could there be something hidden that none have yet to see? my first fanfic.Please R&R!
1. The Beginning of it all

My first story...I know I'll probably suck but...oh well...

* * *

**The Beginning of it all**

The dark princess slowly awoken. Head throbbing like hell and hair all disheveled, she forcefully pulled herself up to see her red silk sheets all tangled up as if there had been a cat fight during her slumber. _Wait a minute, didn't I change my red sheets already? _she thought to herself_ The only person with red sheets right now is………. _"KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" on the same bed as Nakahara Sunako was none other than the one and only biggest baka in the universe, Takano Kyohei laying there naked like the hot and sexy bright creature he was. "Heh. Morning to you too." He grumbled just loud enough to be heard.


	2. Chaos of the Breaking Dawn

I'm sorry if my chapters are small, but I never really creative or anything...so basically it would take me a long time to come up with good ideas/chapters so...yeah...(and thats not including school work and stuff like that) So I hope you don't mind... _  
_

_Previously:  
_

_The only person with red sheets right now is………. "KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" on the same bed as Nakahara Sunako was none other than  
the one and only biggest baka in the universe, Takano Kyohei laying there naked like the hot and sexy bright creature he  
was.__"Heh. Morning to you too." He grumbled just loud enough to be heard._

* * *

**Chaos of the Breaking Dawn**

His dark brown eyes gradually fluttered open, only to meet the terrified amethyst eyes of his former female housemate staring at him in shock. His common sense was beginning to return….."What the hell! Dude, why are you in my bed? Did you get possessed again?!?!?" Kyohei said in his angry morning manner still freaked out from the last time Sunako was in his bed. Kyohei seemed to be more dazzling than ever this morning. "TOO BRIGHT!!!!" Sunako screamed for the millionth time since the few years the guys had moved in with her. In reaction as always, Kyohei plugged his ears and awaited to catch her afterher nosebleed and fainting. Once the chaos of the last three minutes had come to a halt, Kyohei quietly whispered to himself "I guess not."


	3. Something Bubbling?

oneofdapepopleSpoutnik,& larsha: Thank you for reading and wanting me to write more

lover143: Thanks for liking my story and understanding...I'm happy that your okay with chapters bein short...afterall I dont wanna disappoint anyone.

NerdSavvy: Thanks for reviewin...I got the possessed thing from a chapter in the manga...i think it's chapter 52(very cute chapter)? If you only watch the anime I'm pretty sure you won't get what I'll trying to say.

Hsieh: Thanks for reading...ehh...my vocab isn't too good and i just gave the general background that i thought should have been given ...plus i noticed the weird spacing, comp. acting up again...but i fixed it now...Bubbly? now you're soundin like you're describin me...the rest i have to say has also been said to lover143.

**Alright!! Now back to the story...**

_Previously:_

_"TOO BRIGHT!!!!" Sunako screamed for the millionth time since the few years the guys had moved in with her. In reaction as always, Kyohei plugged his ears and awaited to catch her after her nosebleed and fainting. Once the chaos of the last three minutes had come to a halt, Kyohei quietly whispered to himself "I guess not."_

* * *

**Something Bubbling?**_  
_

Kyohei slowly carried Sunako bridal style back to her room. He gently laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. _Sheesh, I don't see why she was so afraid……She still had all her clothes on and I always sleep like this…It's not like anything happened, _Kyohei quietly sighed_, But she'll never believe me……_ Slowly sweeping hair off her face while softly caressing her cheek, a small smile crept up to his face as he watched the peaceful girl slightly twist and turn in her bed._ Hmmm………When she isn't mad at me and like this, she's so much prettier than everyone else…The HECK!?!?!?! Where did that thought come from? Maybe it's just from waking up so early and not eating yet…_ Kyohei thought to himself and then suddenly heard his stomach growl like a wild beast…_ Yep... Must be from starvation..._ Kyohei walked out and closed the door.

_ Kurenai tennyo here. I just wanted to thank you for the reviews... I don't care if i got like only six. I'm still totally happy you guys liked my story so far...(though i still suck at writing) This week has been a really busy one for me...and i had this awesome idea for my story...but i lost it and now it's floating in oblivion...So since I couldn't think of it I wrote a chapter piece of Fluff&Puff. Gomenasai. Like I said...I'm REALLY non-creative...so hopefully this will satisfy you guys long enough for me to write a better new chapter. XP_

_Kurenai tennyo 3_


	4. Strawberries' Summer Call

Hey everyone!! it's been a while since i updated and i'm sooooooooo sorry!!!! I've just been really busy with stuff and lots of incidents happened like my computer got totally wiped out and then my brother wouldnt help me install Microsoft Word back on to my computer for like a couple of months...so then i lost my chapter which i had made and stuff...Also wanting to please both myself and you guys...I tried REALLY REALLY HARD to make my chapter longer...but as you can sadly see...i couldnt and got no frickin inspiration...Again i'm REALLY sorry for the wait for another short crappy chapter of Fluff&Puff. Sigh. I feel depressed for letting my readers down now...

_Previously:_

_Hmmm………When she isn't mad at me and like this, she's so much prettier than everyone else…The HECK!?!?!?! Where did that thought come from? Maybe it's just from waking up so early and not eating yet…_ Kyohei thought to himself and then suddenly heard his stomach growl like a wild beast…_ Yep... Must be from starvation..._ Kyohei walked out and closed the door.

* * *

**The Strawberries' Summer Call**

Kyohei slowly made his way down the stairs……Even with all the commotion that had been going on, he still was as tired, sleepy, and groggy as every other frickin morning. With his neat and clean school uniform on, he glanced at the clock only to find out that he was going to be late for school if he didn't make it there within a couple of minutes. Dashing to the door, he opened it and saw the house surrounded with millions of girls all in their swimsuits as far as the eye can see. A loud and simultaneous roar erupted from the massive crowd "KYAAA!!!!!! It's Kyohei!!! He came out to see me!!!!!" Kyohei acted quickly and slammed the door shut before any of the girls could charged full blast at him. He finally remembered that their school's summer break had just started. _Jeez…How annoying..At least I don't have to go to school though…_He thought _Well…Nothing left to do but to eat…_He strutted his way into the kitchen to stuff raid the refrigrator….._RIINNGG!!!_.Poking his head out of the refrigrator with a opened strawberry yogurt cup in his mouth and a little yogurt smudge on his cheek, Kyohei's eyes began to widened as he looked at the ringing phone_...OH NO...Everytime the phone rings...it's usually the...Landlady with some kind of crazy love scheme to turn Sunako-chan into a delicate lady...I should just let it be...but then i would wake Sunako-chan up and then she might kill me if she found out i raided her food stash...Hmmm...getting killed or following one of Landlady's schemes for free rent?...Definitely gotta root for the free rent._ As Kyohei finally made his decision, he slowly reached his hand towards the phone and picked it up..."Hello?"

_It's me again. Sucky chapter and weird title if i do say so myself...im really bad at writing right now...my mind is kinda on other things these days...for some reason i cant really focus on the story very well...I might end up deleting this story from no inspiration...but then again i might not...Well anyways...i guess thats it for now... _

_Kurenai Tennyo  
_


	5. LOST in a Sea of Fangirls

_Long time Previously: (REALLY SORRY!!!!)_

_…Hmmm...getting killed or following one of Landlady's schemes for free rent?...Definitely gotta root for the free rent. As Kyohei finally made his decision, he slowly reached his hand towards the phone and picked it up... Hello?_

* * *

**LOST in a Sea of Fangirls**

"HAVE YOU TWO DONE IT?!?!? HAVE YOU FINALLY PROCLAIMED YOUR LONG AWAITED LOVE FOR SUNAKO-CHAN YET?!?!? I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU HURT SUNAKO-CH-..Noi, let me have the phone." After a long while of listening to the low voice of Takenaga trying to calm Noi down in the background, he had picked up the phone. "Sorry about that, Kyohei. Anyways, how did it turn out with you and Sunako-chan?". "What do you mean how are we? Of course, she bit my head off when she woke u-..Wait. How did you know and where are you guys?" "We left early to catch the jet that the landlady sent for us. We're going to the beach in Cancun. We had to leave early to miss most of the fangirls that were coming to our house. Plus, We checked your room to see if you wanted to go and then vaguely saw you in Sunako-chan's room and didn't think disturbing your...business." "WHAT!?! So you just left me with her? Alone!? Not to mention we're marooned in our own house?!?! An intentional extra pissed tone was seeped from Kyohei's words as he was also trying to hide the fact that he was madly blushing by the mention of such...things. "Well, Sunako-chan doesn't even like going outside and we can't leave her alone too. Sorry, Kyohei. We have leave now. Take care of Sunako-chan." "Take care of her?!?!? AS IF SHE'S GOING TO MAKE ME INTO SASHIMI ...HELLO? HELLO!!!!!!!!..." _I can't believe it. They hung up. They're really leaving me here with her. And I haven't started on the right foot already, not to mention I just ate her food...I better hide in a safer place before she wakes up!! _Right as Kyohei turned his body to leave, a knife hit the wall right where his body was originally at. He turned his head cautiously only to see one of the darkest auras that had ever encircled Sunako's figure. The empty yogurt cup in Kyohei slipped out of his hand has he watched the dark girl who seemed to be watching the yogurt cup with her demonic red eyes. The cup clacked lightly against the floor, echoing throughout the vast house. There would be no silence from that point on as Sunako grabbed any object with the potential to kill Kyohei.  
As he was running for his life, he yelled out, "YOU GUYS!!!!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO SURVIVE THIS ALL SUMMER BREAK!?!?!?!?!?"

* * *

_Annnnnnnddddd.... Now it's time to get ready to throw something at the missing writer who reappeared suddenly... 8D_

_....It's been a while...Hasn't it? I'm sooooooo sorry. I just kinda got writer's-blocked...and then there was school...and then I...well...forgot...and then i remembered..and then there was still school and writer's block...but thats all excuses...I shouldn't have waited so long. Sigh...I dunno...Everything's been really up and down..really emotional..I have to say that I just kinda grew out of interest with writing for a long while...I could say that I'm still like that now..but a bit better..Though yea...it's been a while..I have changed...my writing style, thinking style, everything. So...I would like to continue this...but my progress will continue to be classified, as you can see, as irregular. - Thank you to all those who have read this even a little. I am truly grateful for all of you. :) Once again, I'm sorry for both taking this long and writing this short. _

_Kurenaitennyo_


End file.
